Zero's Brotherhood
by Twitchel
Summary: A simple mission and then everything changed read on as Servano Sabelli Ezio Auditores best Apprentice travels through The land of Familiar of Zero. P.s Proper spelling of continent and kirches last name would be immensely appreciated.


(Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing other then any and all Oc's that I chose to implement into this plot)

Zero's Brotherhood.

Sevarno Saebelli watched from his perch above the city streets of Renaissance Paris It had been years since he'd been branded with the mark on his left ring finger and taken his leap of faith from the top of the Tibir Island base of the brotherhood after all those years he could still remember as if it had just happened moments ago the icy plunge into the rivers depths the feeling of weightlessness as he fell. The burning sensation of the brand the smell of burning flesh which oddly enough smelt like cooking sausage.

He let out a quiet sigh as he watched from his perch mentally shaking himself from his musings. He was an assassin and had a mission to accomplish and said mission was rounding the corner soon. He'd planned carefully and cunningly for this day so that he could once again return to his home, his brother and sisters of the brotherhood. He'd always remember the day that would change his life forever.

Looking down again he noticed the man making life even harder for the common people of Paris. He frowned readying himself and his hidden blades with a casual flick of his wrists. The large and corpulent Templar who'd aided in a indirect way the ills of Rome years before. The man took one more step closer under the beam from which Sevarno was perched, it would be his last. Or so it would have been.

Blinking once he thrust himself over the ledge falling to the street below. Behind his unsuspecting query one stab to the base of the mans neck the spurt of that warm crimson liquid blood and then. Nothing?Assassin and assassinated were enveloped in a greenish glow with only one voice that sounding frighteningly as if in echo "I summon thee my powerful and beautiful familiar from somewhere in the universe." the halting and trembling french could be heard and understood by the native Italian and it startled him for a moment as he still held his prey up by the hidden blade attached to his wrist. The next thing he knew took his breath away and brought his world shattering around him.

**Tristain academy of magic **

**Spring summoning ritual.**

Louis Francois de la Blanc De Valaire just produced one of the most powerful of her explosions to date. Almost the entire courtyard was covered in smoked though only the object of her spell the summoning circle was affected directly by the blast. All of those present just watched in awe for a moment to stunned by the show of supposed incompetence to comment upon it. 'did I manage to summon anything?' the trembling and nervous pinkette in question mentally asked herself. As the smoked began to clear they all caught sight of a large nobleman by appearance the man let out a slight gurgle as a red liquid escaped his mouth. The sound of something being sheathed could startlingly be heard. The man whom at first been thought to be the summoned dropped to his knees then fell over onto his side revealing...

A man at least if his size was any clue standing tall and broad shouldered. He wore robes reminisce of a priest in white except for the odd symbol emblazoned upon his belt and left wrist bracer. And if anyone were to look close enough left wring finger in the middle of the second knuckle. The reason behind the doubt as to what gender he actually was was simple enough. His hood which beaked over his face oddly resembled that of an eagle or hawks would have covered half of the mans face... the rest of the reason was because the face was covered by a gray cloth of some kind.

Ignoring the students in their stunned silence Sevarno knelt down next to his target rolling the fat man over onto his back looking into those lifeless eyes which stared back into his that he'd caused so many times before he frowned under his mask of cloth and slowly closed the mans eyes for him leaving gold pieces on each of them "Requiescat in pace" He muttered before standing up right.

Puzzled by the turned of events he slowly darted his eyes around noticing three things. The first and most important he no longer stood in any recognizable part of Paris. Second he was surrounded by people and animals the third thing he noticed and second most troubling. Half of the animals should not have in any sense of the word exist. Closest to him stood a pink haired girl who was trembling as she looked at him and a balding middle aged man who wore something akin to priests habit but black and holding a large wooden staff.

He remembered hearing french just before he'd realized where he was and quickly switched over into it as he introduced himself with a noble bow his weapons clinking audibly as he did so. "Bonjour Sevarno Sebelli at your service." he greeted before straightening.

To say Louis was shocked would have been an understatement this thing whatever gender it was she'd summoned had arrived bearing tidings of death the other students unleashed startled cries of fear as first the body dropped and then the white robed figure appeared. They watched silently as the figure closed his victims eyes and muttered something in a language they'd never heard before offering the man the respect of his toll to the netherworld.

They still stood silently rooted in some terror as the figure then stood again and eyed them piercing blue eyes from under that blasted hood darting around while he held himself in a calm and controlled manner. He then did the next most shocking thing they had all experienced he bowed to them and introduced himself with all the air and manners of a noble. Their collective minds froze too shocked for words to startled for action.

It was then that Jean Colbert coughed and motioned for Louis to continue the ritual. She slowly walked forward on trembling legs as the figure cocked his head to the side almost questioningly she then motioned for the figure to come down to her height which was understandable considering how the sixteen year old only came to the figures midriff.

Shrugging Sevarno leaned forward aquesting to her unspoken request.

'This is it I'll prove to everyone I'm not a zero' Louis thought to herself as she spoke out the words of binding that she'd memorized for just this occasion and leaned in the rest of the way on her tip toes pulling the hood back in stunned silence to reveal a mans face well top part of it anyways. The man was distinctly pale color almost no sun had grazed his skin in a long time by the looks of his revealing light brown hair and a lined brow.

Cupping his face in her hands she brought him down even lower and silently kissed his forehead. A flash of light erupted from the scene and the deed was done. Standing the figure reaffirmed his hood and cowl. Clearing his throat for a moment and then looking down at her with those piercing blue eyes of his "Well this is certainly most odd little fille. Said he his mask quirking up in the form of an odd smile.

Louis could only stutter in embarrassment. She'd never kissed anyone but her family before and here her newly minted familiar was mocking her a male human familiar at that, who looked to be considerably older then her. With that Professor Colbert called an end to the summoning ritual prompting everyone but the two the quickly evacuate the strange scene especially the body that now lay in the small crater.

"Explain the man who came with you Familiar!" Louis quickly barked out to mask her embarrassment

gesturing to the pudgy corrupt noble who'd fallen to the Templar yoke in France. Sevarno just gave her a cold look that sent shivers down her spine and then hissed out in a voice equally cold "A man who made countless innocents suffer." was the hissed reply from under hood and mask. He gestured for the way to the school noticing and he had to admit for a moment baffled at the sight of the other children and adult having flown off.

"It's not important little one, what is is shouldn't we regroup with your kind?" he asked after a moment not quite sure from the mixed signals he'd come to from looking at the looks the rest of the children had given the little pink haired girl.

Said girl in question just huffed in response. "Not really we have the next two days free to acquaint ourselves with our familiars which you are." she stated a little smugly To which Sevarno only rose an eyebrow in quizzical response. "And that is?" he asked she only gave him of look that said he should be locked away for being mentally infirm.

Louis sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose 'great what ever did I do to deserve this.' she mentally berated herself before gesturing for him to follow her. "A familiar is a entity that assists the mage that summons it for any task required should they require eyes and ears the familiar becomes said eyes and ears. Should they require ingredients for potions they find said ingredients." she took a pause for breath and to gauge her familiar reaction sadly she couldn't discern much from how well his face was covered the only hint was the look of his eyes.

Continuing on with her explanation "But most important of all a familiar is supposed to protect their master the one who summoned them." she said finishing, Servano let out a small and grim chuckle a smile dancing in his eyes as he looked down at his mistress he could sayd. Ad began to speak in a tired voice "That little one I can do for you stand in the presence of a master assassin." he said looking at the young woman's eyes as they widened in shock and fear. Holding up a finger to forestall argument he continued chuckling grimly.

"I will tell you a small thing Louis, Nothing is true everything is permitted." he said "Should you need information I shall retrieve it through any means, Should you need to be protected I will do so." he smirked for a moment casting his gaze upon the young girl. "I could also teach you to become greater then you are, you say magic, Opportunity says I." finished with the smirk oozing from his voice. With that he gestured for her to lead the way.

He followed the young mage with his hands in front of him as if in prayer walking slow to match the young girls strides. He was already planning what could be done as soon as he found a map he'd recreate the order in this land. Which was evident enough from the many varied countries of which he'd never heard thrown about in conversation he kept an ear out.

To say Sevarno Sabelli was comfortable with the transition would have been a lie. His master Ezio Auditore had taught him to expect anything and everything and to adapt to the situation. 'though I don't particularly believe in magic I can find no discernible reason to doubt it considering everything I've seen recently. But priorities I need a map." he thought to himself. As the duo made their way to Louis's room.

When they were in the privacy of her room Louis turned to her familiar "So your telling me, that I have summoned a killer as familiar?" she asked in a near irate tone. Sevarno pursed his lips into a thin line though she could not see it. "Explain to me how a familiar reflects upon their master?" he asked simply. She gave him a quizical look towards him in response. "Familiars reflect their masters power." She said looking confused at the question Sevarno asked.

He nodded for a moment and took a seat at the small table in her room adjusting to circumstances quickly. "Then that means you are destined for greatness maestro." he stated flatly she again gave him a quizzical look borderline skeptical. He grinned under the mask and tapped the table a couple times with his fingers.

"Because I have the ability to train others and you if you so chose the art of my craft." he stated almost contemplatively. She rose a brow out of thought. "As well depending on what the future holds my abilities might come in handy while you learn magic." he finished.

Louis took a seat across from Sevarno and tapped her chin in thought. She surprised herself at how mature she was taking this for once she let her pride as a noble slip away though it annoyed her to no end. After all that's what two years of put downs on her lackluster ability at magic would do to someone.

Frowning for a moment and pursing her lips she looked at the man who's face she'd yet to discover but would serv her. If for the fact that he had no better choice at the moment. Couple with the fact that he had no magic yet carried himself with the air of a noble she found the man odd yet able to be at ease with despite his social status.

"So what your telling me is, that Where as others have summoned a magical servant I have summoned a human who is capable of acquiring information and establishing an information network, that could also act as a mentor?" she asked to which the man nodded "Though a map would be helpful." he added.

"I'll get one for you tomorrow familiar, in exchange of you showing your 'supposed skills." she replied

causing the assassin to sigh in response and give a grunt in confirmation.

As Servano held his hands out on the table it was then that Louis noticed the brand on his ring finger and looked at it questioningly. He noticed her line of sight of course he couldn't have made it as an assassin if he didn't notice things like that. But he chose to Waite for her question.

Frowning after a moment she looked at her familiar 'Servano I believe he called himself.' she thought and then cleared her throat for a moment "Servano whats that on your finger?" she asked indicating the brand. He sighed tiredly and covered it with his right hand. He looked at her for a moment and then spoke "It is a brand to signify a past tradition of acceptance into the order." he stated not willing to divulge anymore until she chose to partake of the training. Though the brand itself was a small price to pay considering the past price of the entire offending finger.

She yawned tiredly and Servano looked out the window noting the two moons definitely cementing the fact he was far far away from home. Looking to Louis he smiled under his face cover. "Get some sleep little one you will not be disappointed in what your familiar can and will do." he stated. And then strode from the chair to the window quickly opening it and looking about then smiling silently to himself 'castles no matter where you are there are always imperfections and loose stones.' he thought triumphantly to himself.

With an eye smile towards his petit master he removed himself from the room via window and began to scale to the top of the castle. Said master rushed to the window after him somewhat startled and somewhat infuriated at his quick retreat from the room. She looked up and much to her shock noticed he was scaling the castle with a deft ease of years worth of experience. 'Yes if he can do more then that then I will have definitely found the familiar I had wanted. She said and quickly went to bed thought not before shutting and locking the window.

**The next Morning**

Louis found herself wandering the grounds near a cart full of hay placed nearby a wall she'd been looking for her familiar for the better part of a couple hours after eating breakfast and figured he could fend for himself with how he boasted his skills.

And she was correct in this assumption for Servano Sabelli it was no problem going without sleep or on just enough food to survive. He had taken some of the hardest missions Ezio had given him and his fellow apprentices when he was going through his own training. Currently the master assassin and soon to be grand master for this world at least smirked as he spied the pinkett who'd summoned him.

He'd spent the night mapping out and getting a intimate feel of the academies grounds moving silently through the halls catching snippets of information that may or may not be useful in the future for he and the pinkett whom he was determined to be a mentor too.

Smiling he knew exactly how to get the girls and everyone's attention and took a leap of faith from the top of the wall into the bale of hay letting out an eagles call with disturbing accuracy as he did so. All eyes looked up to spot him falling through the air arms outstretched from his body and angling himself so that he spun once in the air so that he would land on his back into the hay cart.

Not a moment after he landed as they rushed to inspect to see if the crazy familiar had hurt himself with his stunt. Only to be once again shocked into silence as he removed himself from the pile of hay and began to pluck the loose straw from his robes. "Safety and peace Maestro." he said with his right arm over his chest with a bow. Silence was the reply of all who saw the spectacle. Even those who were known to be quiet such as a certain blue haired girl let out a small "Impressive." when she saw it.

Sadly though it also caught the eye of the most promiscuous student attending the academy. Kirche the ardent he'd heard the whisperings of her name as he'd spent the night scaling the walls and scoping the school out for any useful information.

The assassin could have sworn he saw hearts in her eyes. And having that kind of attention from a girl who borderline courtesan did not bode well for him. Of course they could be useful for information but she being her age and then certain animosities he felt in the air. He felt that he could live with one less informant as opposed to feeling dirty and bringing the possible wrath of his maestro upon him.

Looking at everyone present he smirked under his hood and cowl. "Now my master is somewhat skeptical as to my abilities." they could almost hear the laugh behind the words but were still shocked silent. "But for the price of showing her my skills She will pay me with a map!" he called to them his voice only muffled under the cloth that covered most of his face excluding his eyes.

"So I pose to you all a simple question and plea for help!" he continued ignoring the silence.

"So who can construct training dummies that closely resembled humans such as ourselves so that I may prove how capable I am?" he asked waiting and hoping for an answer. To find one in the shape of a blond and by all rights and sounds overtly arrogant boy.

"I Guiche de-Garmont Shall aid you humble commoner." He said in the flamboyant way only someone with prejudices and who needed to grow up could possess. With the stage set for practice everyone made a circle around the two. The white robed assassin who still after the way he was summoned yesterday scared all present and one of their own standing facing each other.

Guich kindly waved his rose which he used in lieu of a wand to produce three clay golems that closely resembled humans in armor. Servano only nodded for a moment "Remember lad, human what will defeat a human must also defeat these as well." he stated with a hiss as he went into a fighting stance. The blond only nodded his affirmation as the three golems began to charge the white robed man.

The one with the spear was the first to come close in a stab at the assassin. The person in question simply sidestepped the construct grabbing it's weapon and with a firm yank wrested it from the training dummies hands within the blink of an eye Servano tripped the golems feet knocking it to it's knees and aimed a slash with the sharp tip of the spear across the golems neck causing it to crumble into dust.

Dropping the spear and dodging a slash from one of the other to constructs Servano quickly retrieved his dagger from it's place upon the small of his back and simply batted away third enemies attack with the small blade closing into his prey he reached around with the dagger to the back of the figures head and stepped twice in the spot where the neck connected to the spine on a human causing the figure to as well turn to dust. He'd accomplished this without even breaking a sweat or being hit.

The last one standing would prove to be tricky for it appeared to be like one of those annoyingly adept Borgia soldiers he'd faced back in Rome. Frowning and cocking his head to the side he quickly replaced his dagger into it's sheath and unsheathed his remarkably crafted straight sword which resembled a thicker rapier. Smiling for a quick moment he leapt at his query thrusting his sword as he did so the tip quickly entering in one of the most fatal spots of the human body through the eye and into the brain cavity.

Quickly sheathing his blade he looked at everyone as they only stared in open shock. Not only had a commoner survived against a mage's golems but he'd made it look as if it were child's play. It stayed like that for a couple moments before Louis Spoke "Enough Familiar you'll have your map!" trying to sound braver than she felt as she did so. Servano just nodded "Bene" he said and with that began to walk towards her the crowd of students parting like the red sea as he did so.

(Well I'd had this idea for I don't know how long now. And decided to start typing it out. Mainly for my own amusement. Like everything I write. Now some of you will be having questions I don't doubt it. Such as "Why one of the novices." Answer well I don't exactly want to distort the baddassery of the original AC now do I. Or "Will eagle vision be involved?" short answer no why it is my belief that eagle vision is something that the animus does to Desmond's benefit.

Last but not least where do I intend to take this. Well I plan on it following the familiar of Zero plot with some changes the most drastic being the amount of time to the war with Albany simply because I'm not sure whether or not to keep Wales alive and have a group of assassins working there yet. Anyways for what I have planned to happen in this story that's not for another two years (In story) while I have other things for in between. So with that this christened Zero's Brotherhood. See you next chapter hopefully.)

(Oh before I forget You may also be wondering why I have Louis calm and rational and swallowing her pride. Well thats because Servano is a man who is for the moment superior to her and he's offering to teach her. Why I had the duel with Guich that way. Servano wouldn't care if the boy was two timing (Yes yell at me all you want about it I think that with the influence of the assassins Guiche could become a standup guy. And as well why haven't I mentioned the familiar runes yet well that would be telling wouldn't it, it's a surprise.)


End file.
